1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for dyeing textiles, whereby simultaneously with dyeing, the textile surfaces are so treated mechanically that wear appears and the fabric is softened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known methods of this kind are used in particular for modish garments with washed-out effects, for instance the so-called stone washed jeans.
A method is known wherein either the finished piece or the initial material (yard ware) first is thoroughly dyed and then the color is washed out up to 95% in a wash-and-wear process. The wear effect is achieved simultaneously with the washing step by adding abrasives such as sand and/or emery or the like.
This known method has the drawback of being time-consuming an significantly energy wasteful because the initially introduced dyestuff must be removed again. The known method is also harmful to the environment due to the dye removed from the fabric. Additionally, there is a considerable expenditure of dye and detergents.
Accordingly, it is the object of the invention to create a method of creating stone-washed jeans whereby both the energy and the material consumption as well as the ecological stress shall be minimized.